


Drabble: Jeeves and the Black Widow

by Lady Day (day221b)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, IndeedSir drabble challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day221b/pseuds/Lady%20Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge.<br/>Prompt: Angst<br/>Revised from original version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Jeeves and the Black Widow

Eyes closed, I’m half-convinced I’ve been trampled by my Aunt Agatha, then realize the scourge of the Woosters is currently branching out her reign of terror towards another unsuspecting continent. 

Lips are pressed to mine, the pressure building to a certain kind of whatsit. Heart hammering, my eyes flap open. Memories jolt from their perch. 

An engagement foiled. 

Constables.

The shrieking beazel, threats spilling forth.

Jeeves's bally expression before-

“Jeeves?” I rasp.

“Poison, sir,” he whispers unevenly. “A surge of adrenaline was required.”

Blinking, I’m whisked from Jeeves’s bosom, then flopped down as vile liquids are poured down my gullet.


End file.
